Character Idea/Algeria/Teh Sweggurboi
Algeria will be the 62nd character in Head Soccer, as well as it is a character idea of Teh Sweggurboi. Algeria has three different power shots and is a five star opponent. He comes in the update along with two other characters: Finland and Serbia. Appearance Algeria looks pretty much like a person from his country. He has a short, black mohawk haircut and a little beard which looks a bit like a goatee. His head is big and round and he has pretty thick lips and a very confident expression on his face. He has a semi dark skin. Power Shots Air shot: Sand Ball Shot Algeria shoots five sand balls at you, some low, some high. You have to dodge the first four balls, because they can turn you into loose sand when you touch them. It doesn't mind if those balls get into your goals, they won't count as goals. The fifth and last sand ball contains the ball and you have to block or counter this one, because otherwise you'll concede a goal. The after effect it has id the same as the previous four balls have. With some imagination, this looks like a game where you have to dodge some objects and pick up others, a bit like a Super Mario game. The reason for the Sand Ball Shot is simple: Big parts of Algeria lie in the Sahara Desert, the hottest and biggest desert in the world. Ground shot: Ball Control Shot Algeria's ground shot is called Ball Control Shot. When he activates his power and touches the ball, he and the ball transform into one giant ball. This means that Algeria has become the ball himself, so if he walks into his opponents goal, he scores a goal. Algeria can control the ball for 5 seconds by moving, as it is in the name of the power shot. He tries to walk into his opponent's goal, but the opponent can stop him by kicking him. Maybe he is even able to kick Algeria into his own goal. When this happens, the opponent has scored a goal. After 5 seconds, Algeria turns back to normal. The opponent cannot counter this shot but he can make it an own goal for Algeria by kicking him (and the ball) into his own goal. This is a very peculiar shot in Head Soccer. The reason for this shot are Muslim beliefs in ghosts and supernatural powers and creatures, which are called jinn. Jinn is an Arabic word and the origin of the English word genie, but actually it isn't a genie but a ghost created by Allah. About 80% of the Algerian population says that he believes in jinn. They are mentioned frequently in the Quran and they are often evil. That's why people are scared of them. Counter attack: Teleport Shot Algeria has a special counter shot, the Teleport Shot, which is also based on the jinn and magic. The ball disappears at the place where Algeria has countered his opponent's power shot and reappears more than a half field further. This shot can be unstoppable, if Algeria uses it just behind the middle circle. Unlock Requirements Complete 50 Bonus Missions in Mission mode or pay 5.200.000 points to unlock him instantly. Costume: Groucho Glasses This costume shoots a ray every 10 seconds which covers a distance of about half the football field. When it hits Algeria's opponent, he will transform into a Dalmatian or a kangaroo for 5 seconds, like you are after you got hit with Australia's power shot. This also means that he can't use his power shot. The Groucho Glasses look, how surprsing, like Groucho glasses, so it is a mask with a mustache, a pink nose, black eyebrows and most important, big glasses. These big glasses shoot the ray with the special effect. Speed: +1 Kick: +1 Jump: +1 Dash: +10 Power: +10Category:Character_Ideas Category:Good ideas